Who knew?
by poniespeopleandstuff
Summary: Lucy is a tomboy that runs away from her past, but what happens after she bumps into a pink haired idiot who always makes her smile? Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Minna! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! Hiro Mashima Is the owner of Fairy Tail, not me.**

Who knew?

Lucy's POV:

I woke up thanks to my noisy alarm clock. You know how it feels to wake up to noise instead of the smell of your mom freshly made pancakes? Yup. That's the feeling. I lazily opened my eyes and got off my comfy bed. Now I missed the warm felling. I glared at the only thing that stood between me and my precious sleep. I raised my fist and smashed it into a million pieces. I'll have to buy another one later…But seriously, that thing is annoying. I -being myself- lazily (again) walked to my bathroom.

My mouth tasted weird. That meant I forgot to brush my teeth last night. Was I that tired I forgot to brush my own teeth? I can't remember! The only thing I remember is the warm and cozy feeling of my bedsheets on top of me. Maybe I went to bed the second I got home. I'll just go brush my teeth now… I entered my tiny bathroom and saw the lonely toothbrush sitting in the cup it always was in. If you're one of those people who don't get stories, (no offense) or context clues, I live alone. Most of you kinda guessed that by now, tho. Live here in Magnolia is pretty solitary for me. But don't you worry, solitary is good. The less people knew me and who I was, the better.

When I finished brushing my teeth, I took my normal 5-minute-showers and dresses in my favorite outfit: Skinny jeans, a black tank top, some black socks with pink dots (what?), combat boots (good for kicking), and a black oversized hood that hid my curves. Yes, I have curves. I like to work out, ok? i was probably the strongest girl you'll ever meet. Although I didn't look like it thanks to my hood. It hid absolutely everything from my neck yo my lower thighs. You could even think I was fat, If it wasn't for my well-built legs. Maybe skinny jeans weren't the best idea.

In case you're wondering, I'm not an e-mo, or a punk, or whatever. I just really like black. It makes me feel hidden, and cool. I hid myself because guys were annoying. I mean, _SERIOUSLY _annoying_. _Guys have been a problem for me since 6th grade, when my body started to change. I mean, it _really _changed. I've never really been a flat-chested girl, but at 8th grade they were as big as a 21 year old. It was _weird_. If you think people stare at _you _for having a big bust, imagine how much stares _I_ got. That's another of the reasons I started wearing my hood.

I've also always been tall for my age. When I was 10, people mistook me for a 14 year old. Weird. Now, I was starting my second year of high school. I'm _15_._ Wow_. Time sure flies by. It's been 9 years since my parents died. I still remember that day. I was 7 years old, Mom was 27, Dad was 32. They were murdered by some guy named Zeref. I remember his face; skin pale, Dark eyes, tiny nose, Black spicy hair, and a wicked grin. I remember that grin like the palm of my hand. It was full of evil. Pure. Indescribable. Evil.

But, back to the story now. Darn it! I forgot! Today is the first day of school! I have to get ready! I quickly checked my phone to see what time it was, 7:30 AM. Few, still got time. I put on my black gloves that didn't cover my fingers, and tied my hair in a high pony tail. I wear a pony tail now. My hair had gotten darker thanks to the sun and was now an extremely light shade of brown with natural blond highlights. Yes, sun. I practice my fighting in the forest, which is surprisingly sunny. It also got curly, I really have not idea why. My skin was also more tanned now, thank you very much sun. At least no one recognized me. That was good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**English:**

**Hello, minna! This is my second chapter! yay! I'm happy you guys liked my story!**

**Español:**

**Hola, minna! Este es mi Segundo capitulo! yay! Que gusto que les haya gustado mi historia!**

**Lucy's POV:**

Well, that's enough about my appearance. I liked it, but I didn't really care what people thought of it. I noticed the time and pulled my hood up. Gonna go get some breakfast! I walked into my tiny kitchen and poured a glass of milk into my favorite cup. Then I made the crappiest excuse for a sandwich, gave my thanks to The Lord for everything he did for me and for the food I had, ate it, cleaned my kitchen 'till no cockroach dared come in, and went to school.

Darn it! I forgot to brush my teeth again! How forgetful can I be?! I'll just brush them to no end when I get back from school. If you want to know to what school I'm going to, the answer is Magnolia High. It was a private school, so I had to go through a whole lot to pay for this stupid place. Suddenly, I'm even more grateful to the Lord. He knows how much I like school, and heard all of my prayers. This is the best school around, so I _had_ to go here. The better the school, the more the challenge. And I love challenges. I was a straight A student. I've never failed a class. I'm not bragging or anything, I'm just saying. Whenever I got something lower than an A-, I punished myself for being an idiot. You might think I'm crazy, but this is what I've chosen. I literally had raised myself, and any kind of failure was unacceptable.

Finally! I made it to school! And I'm 20 minutes early! I found a bench and sat there, taking out my phone. I had no friends, so I had no contacts, or anyone to talk to really. I think the last time I talked was yesterday, in my part-time job. I sang at a bar for 50 bucks per song. Good deal, considering my land lady reduced my rent to 100 bucks when she found out I was only 10. Yes, I've had that apartment for 5 years now. It's the only place I can call home. I mean, I knew this hole town like the palm of my hand. Every street, every corner, every alley. I knew them all. I was the perfect person to ask for directions. Ha. How nice.

I stood up. The bell had rung, and I had to go to P.E. Sucks, huh? Well, not in my case, I had an A+ in that class. It's the one I feel most comfortable in. While other girls complained about doing pushups, and playing football, I smiled. I also had to get my arms a little stronger. I was gonna ask Sting-sama if he could give me another job as a waitress in the bar. My land lady boosted up my rent since I was now getting older. So much for her kindness. The bar I worked in was called Saber Tooth since the owner, Sting, or as I called him, Sting-sama, had an obsession with Tigers or something. He was really nice, tho. He also knew me well despite the fact I didn't talk much. He never asked me to do something he knew I wouldn't like at all. He was a nice guy. The weird thing is, he's only a year older than me. Maybe that's how he understood me so well. Suddenly, as I was getting closer to the Gim, I saw a blob of pink that pushed me out of the way. I suddenly felt myself start to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter for all of you! I appreciate your support with my story. I honestly consider all of you awesome… :) **

**Natsu's POV:**

Yo! The name's Natsu! It means "Summer" in Japanese. I'm pretty sure you already knew that, though. I'm 15, and in my 2nd year of high school. My favorite color is red. You didn't need to know that , did you? I go to Magnolia High, and today was my first day of school! Yeah, baby! Although I'll miss summer, (duh!) I'm pretty exited school started. I'm pretty smart, but most people say I'm stupid or dense. I don't get it! How is a guy who gets an A+ in every classes stupid?! Really!

I have a cat named named Happy. And besides him, I live alone. I used to live with my adopted father, Igneel, when I was little. But he disappeared about 9 years ago. I heard in the same day, some rich folks were killed. The news said they had a daughter, but they didn't find her body. She was then reported missing, and still is being searched for by the FBI or something…. Whoever finds her will get a hole lot of money. She must be around my age, but they didn't mention her name. I wonder if she's still alive… That's none of my business, though. I should shut up and put some clothes on already.

I put on a random black hoodie, some gloves, skinny jeans, and some random combat boots that were around. I didn't pay much attention to it, anyways. I really don't care about looks. I could put on a pink glittery skirt and not notice or care 'till someone told me. I guess I _am_ stupid. I made a crappy sandwich, and poured some juice into a random plastic cup. Man, now everything was random, wasn't it?

I thanked the Lord for my life, food, happiness, and everything he gave to me. I didn't deserve any of it, yet he loves me so much he won't let me suffer. When I finished, I wolfed my food down with joy, gave some fish to Happy, grabbed my bag, and put on my shoes. 7:35 AM. Shoot! I'm gonna be late! I then ran to school so fast, everything around me became a blur. Then I heard the "get to your classes, already" -as I call it- bell ring. Yes! I was on time! I slowed down a little, and saw a black and yellow/light brown blur before I tripped in some stupid rock** ( It's always the rock, huh?) **and collapsed right on top of it.

I heard the blur yelp in a girl's voice. Oh, no! Did I bump into someone? I thought it was a pillar or something that had graffiti on it. When my vision cleared, the first thing I saw was brown. A caramel brown, to be specific. They were eyes. Emotionless, but beautiful eyes. I froze for a moment, then felt myself unconsciously lean closer to the yes. Then I felt something squishy in my hands. It felt soft, like rubber, and big and round, like water balloons. I then slowly squeezed the thing in my hands, not knowing what it was. It then hit me, I WAS ON TOP OF A GIRL!

What is wrong with me?! I, now knowing what they were, lifted my head up to see a girl with dirty blond hair blushing so much, I could barely see her face. I then moved away. Wrong move. as soon as I took my hands off her chest, I realized the position we were in. Oh, no. O/O. That was a poor imitation of how red our faces were. I do not have the words to describe this position. Let's just say I was on top of her in a way I had never been with anyone else. I stood up as fast as I could, before I did something stupid, and offered her my hand to help her stand up. She took it, stood up, and slapped me right in the face. I knew I deserved that.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was running to class, and I tripped on this rock, and-" I was cut off by her.

"I-It's ok… It was an accident…" She says, still blushing. She was now hugging her chest, afraid something like that would ever happen again. I then started to look at her completely. Wow. Her face was extremely flawless now that she stopped blushing. She was slender, but wore clothes about 2 sizes bigger than her own. I could still make out her beautiful, well built, curvy body. Her hair was a dark shade of banana.

"My name's Natsu, by the way. What's yours?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm really sorry for what just happened…." I apologized. She just stared at me.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello, minna! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy with school. But now I'm on Spring Break! Heck yeah! And celebrating with a new chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry they're so short, I just finish them every time a p.o.v. ends. Hope you understand. :)**

Lucy's P.O.V.:

I didn't know what to tell this guy. Should I tell him my real name? What if he was with the police, or worse, theFBI! If he was, I could easily beat him up, though. But still, it's really hard to trust people. Specially if they grope you like that. He seemed like a nice guy, so I decided to tell him my name. Any signs of something, though, and he was dead.

"My name is Lucy." I said politely, but emotionless. As always. I didn't like people butting in my life. I then took a better look at him. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't checking him out or anything, I just like to remember faces in case they appear more then twice. He had salmon/bright pink colored hair. . Heck. Was it natural?! It looked natural, but he might as well have dyed it. Why would he dye his hair like that, anyways?! I mean, who does that?! This 'Natsu' guy didn't rect to my name at all. That made me even more suspicious. Had he been expecting my name to be Lucy? I guess I'll never know.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lucy." He said, with a smile that made me feel weird inside. He is totally suspicious. I felt my face heat up, but I just looked away. What was up with me today?! Seriously! What happened to 'staying hidden'?! And why is this guy's hair pink?! Ugh, I'm getting frustrated! I guess he noticed me staring at his hair, and pointed at it.

"Yes. It's natural." Was I being that obvious?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Yeah, right.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." He said, sighing. I giggled. Wait. What? I giggled? There is something seriously wrong with me today! I never even talk! How the heck am I giggling?! I instantly put my face back into default mode. Serious and cold. Emotionless. He laughed, noticing my reaction to my own giggle. I felt my face heat up for the third time that day. UGH. Talk about crazy!

"I-I better get to class….." I said looking at the floor.

"Oh. Ok. What's your first class?" He asked looking at me with his bright green eyes. Wow. Pink and Green. What a great combination.

"P.E." I answered. Back to default. He grinned. Gosh! Dude, stop smiling! It's making me feel weird! seriously!

" I have that class too!" He said excitedly. Man, this was gonna be a long day. A good day, though. I, the new girl with no friends, met someone. But I didn't trust him. I didn't trust anyone but myself. He could still be with someone I didn't want to bump into. Those idiots are all still looking for me. Why? I'm still missing. I changed the name in all of my papers so they wouldn't recognize me. My legal name was Alex now. I did want Max, but that's the name of the main character in my favorite book series, **( Maximum Ride! LOL) **So I decided not to. Alex was a cool name, anyway. But to people, I was Lucy. If they find me, anyways, he might find me too. I will never let that happen. No way in a thousand years.

"Let's go, then!" He said, grabbing my hand. And just like that, Natsu dragged me to P.E.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oh my goodness, I never thought I'll have enough time to write again! I'm so sorry guys! But, because you guys are awesome and patient, I'm gonna write 2 chapters today! Yay! Well, enjoy!**

Natsu's P.O.V

We entered the gym, and saw not too many people had actually been early. I, of course, have only been late once in my life to a school. And it was Happy's fault. That darn cat thought he could get away with eating my breakfast. I looked around and saw two empty seats and dragged Lucy there with me. As we sat down, I saw Lucy inspect the place with a serious face. She turned 360 degrees, like looking for any signs of danger. And I thought I was always paranoid in my first day of school.

I decided to join Lucy and look around as well. Just then, the warning bell rang and a bunch of kids that had been hanging outside came in. I tried to remember as much faces as I could, incase any of these kids were in my P.E. Class. Then I felt like I was begin watched. I didn't think much of it though, since there were about a 100 kids in here. But, as I looked around I saw someone, an specific someone, looking straight at me, but he was mostly staring at Lucy. I glared at him, feeling protective over her for some unknown reason. I mean, I basically harassed her in a way I didn't mean to 5 minutes ago! What the heck?!

Lucy must have felt it too, because she turned around and saw the guy as well. He had raven colored spiky hair, and was wearing this necklace with a cross on it. I then saw Lucy's face fill with rage. She glared daggers at the guy, then did something I didn't quite expect. She stood up, stomped over to where the guy was, and grabbed his shirt in a way I thought her incapable of, punched him, _hard, _then stomped out of the gym without a word. What the heck just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry last chapter was so short. But it didn't have any dialog and, like all the chapters, was only 1 point of view. I'm sorry if you're used to long chapters with a lot of p.o.v.s, but this is the way I'm writing this story and there's nothing you can do about it. I may write my second fanfic differently, but for now, deal with it. *puts on sunglasses*. **

Lucy's P.O.V.

I turned around to see what Natsu was looking at, and saw Gray. Gray is back. After all this years he was back, huh? My face felt hot with fury. He was back _now?_! _Why?! _After disappearing for 9 hole freaking _years?! What is wrong with him?! _ I felt hot tears start to form in my eyes. But I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't give him that pleasure. Instead, I stood up, walked over to him, and punched him. He was crying. I heard him say "I'm so sorry, Lucy…." So softly I almost couldn't hear him. My heart broke while seeing him like this. But he had abandoned me, so he deserved it. I needed to talk to him, so I took him outside, ignoring Natsu's eyes on me.

Once we were outside, I took his hand and squeezed it. Fearing that if I didn't, he'll leave me again.

"Where were you all this time?!' I yelled at him, angrily, of course. I then felt all the sadness, all the pain I ever felt come back to me. I couldn't help it. I couldn't _take _it. And for the first time in 9 years, I cried. I sobbed loudly. I screamed. I did everything to try to stop the pain. All the feelings I had felt in the last 9 years were slowly being cried by me. Then I felt two arms wrap around my thin, small being. Gray hugged me. I hugged him back, feeling safe in his strong hold. Then I started crying even louder. Some teachers came outside to see what it was all about, saw us, recognized Gray, then turned away, understanding.

I now felt happy. He was here! With me! And I was in his arms, crying out everything… I had longed so much for this moment, I always imagined he will be back. But after 4 years of waiting for him I gave up all hope of ever seeing him again.

" I'm so sorry, Lucy…" I heard him say.

"I'm sorry too! I am sorry I got mad at you! I-I just have waited so long for you to come back that…. *Sob* " I didn't finish, but I knew he understood. It felt like forever after I let him go. I dried my tears with my sleeve at smiled weakly at him.

"Can we go back inside? Natsu must be worried…" I started.

"Who's Natsu? Is he that douche you were sitting with?" Gray asked, his eyes now cold and suspicious.

" Gray! First, Natsu's not that much of a douche. Second, Yes. Yes he is." I answered.

He grinned, smugly. Oh, no. "Is he your boyfriend?" Oh. So now he was teasing me? Wow. What a wonderful way to ruin the moment, Gray. But, because I'm begin super stupid today with feelings, my face was heating up.

"No! I just met him this morning!" I replied, angry again. But now less angry than before.

"Ok. I believe you. Now let's go before they give out homework helpers." I nodded, still pouting. We went inside and saw the teachers hadn't been given out schedules yet. Natsu was waving at me happily, until he noticed Gray. He then glared at him.

"Hey, Natsu. I want you to meet Gray" I said.

"He's my brother."


End file.
